Those Piercing Eyes
by croberts98
Summary: Quick one-shot of what happens when Jareth and Sarah bump into each other in public. Will they remember each other?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah rounded the corner of 6th and Orchard and weaved through the stream of pedestrians that were slowly heading down the sidewalk. The sun was high in the sky, around noon, and she wanted to be early to her 1pm writers workshop at the library. The seats filled up quickly and she was in desperate need of some help spicing up her writing. It seemed like the only ideas she could come up with involved goblins, faeries, and a mysteriously beautiful goblin king with piercingly unique eyes. Sarah had dreamed of that king many times, his face permanently engraved into her brain. She thanked her imagination many times for that image.

Glancing down at the phone, she saw that she had a text from her friend David.

 _"Since the farmer's market is on the way to the library, would you mind picking up some of those great berry preserves on the way back?"_

Sarah smiled. David had found a local seller that made fruit preserves a few months back and now seemed to spread them on everything he ate. She had to admit, they were pretty good.

She quickly typed out a response. _"Sure. I'll grab a couple jars of peach too. Those are my favorite."_

Sarah hit send and was about to tuck her phone back into her pocket when she slammed right into the chest of a tall, lean man, causing her to drop her phone. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry!" She quickly tried to steady herself before falling over. "I really should have been paying better atten—" Looking up at the stranger, Sarah felt her breath hitch in her throat. Unruly corn silk hair framed a face with translucent skin and angular jaw lines. Thin lips turned up into a smirk that seemed to find the situation humorous. Vibrant mismatched eyes that held the same glint of humor as his lips, one ice blue and the other a stormy grey with a fully dilated pupil. The same mismatched eyes that she had seen in her dreams night after night.

"That's quite alright, I was at fault as well." The mystery man replied with the thick accent of a Brit. Sarah opened her mouth to reply, but quickly shut it again when she couldn't form a coherent thought. "Hmm, cat got your tongue?" He chuckled lightly when her cheeks turned a nice shade of red.

"I— I'm sorry, I just— you look like somebody I know." Sarah's voice was just over a whisper.

The man bent over and picked up the phone that was still lying on the ground, quickly tapped his fingers over the screen, placed it in Sarah's palm, then closed her fingers over it. His touch lingered for a moment longer than it should have. Sarah felt her heart skip at the contact. _What the fuck is happening? Why am I acting like this? And why the_ hell _am I staring at the man from my imagination?_

When the man's only response was a sly smile that spread across his lips, Sarah took a deep breath and tried to ignore how strange the situation was. "Well.. I have a class that I need to get to. I— uh— I'm sorry again for running into you."

"My name is Jareth. For future reference." Jareth winked and gingerly reached across the space between them to tuck a loose lock of hair behind Sarah's ear.

"Future reference?" Sarah's confusion had doubled at his statement. _Does this mean he wants to see me again?_

"Yes, I'd like to get to know you better. I put my number in your phone." He nodded his chin towards the phone that she still clutched in her hand and smiled. "If you want to, that is."

Sarah looked questioningly at Jareth, trying to decide if he had any creepy ulterior motives. This whole situation was just too strange for her. Satisfied with the innocent (and rather attractive) smile on his lips and glint in his eyes, Sarah nodded her head.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"I'll see you soon then, princess." The corners of his mouth spread into a grin as he brushed past her, showing white, pointed teeth in passing.

Sarah spun around quickly, hoping to get one last glimpse of this strange man, only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay then..." Sarah mumbled to herself before turning back around and heading in the direction of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wasn't planning on continuing this story, but as per request, I've written another chapter. Enjoy!**

Later that evening, Sarah lounged in her cozy living room with a glass of Pinot. Her mind was still reeling from the day's earlier events. She knew that man's face from her dreams but she refused to believe the possibility of him being real. It also seemed like he knew her already. _His stare was so intense, and those eyes... those freaking eyes_! She thought to herself. His face was one that was not easily forgotten. She swirled her dark wine around in its glass, nearly spilling over the edge. Her eyes slowly shifted to her cell phone that was sitting on the reclaimed wood coffee table in from of her. "Oh shit! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," She suddenly remembered Jareth saying he'd given her his phone number. Part of her wanted to hurl the phone at the wall and stomp on the pieces, but another part of her was actually a little curious. _He seemed kind.. In a cocky way, yes, but kind nonetheless_. Sarah remembered. She pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quell the headache that suddenly appeared. Realistically, she should be running far, far away from this Jareth character, but something about him was so compelling to Sarah.

After two more glasses of wine, Sarah had come to a conclusion. She would send one, simple text to him, and expect to not get a response. And if she did? Well, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Ignoring her conscience's plead to act like nothing happened, she bent at the waist and snatched the cell phone off of the table. She searched her contacts until she found the number she was looking for, which was labeled with a simple "J". She chuckled to herself before opening a new message and started typing.

 _"U wanted to talk?"_

After a few deep breaths, Sarah sent the text message. _I'm going to regret this._ She thought to herself before pouring herself another drink. 

* * *

The next morning, Sarah got up early to take a shower. It was Sunday and her schedule was free, but she had had trouble sleeping the night before, too busy thinking about the text that she had sent, to get any real restful sleep. After drying her body off, Sarah stood nude in front of her full-body mirror, her wet raven hair allowing drops of water to run down her full breasts. She ran her fingers through her hair while observing the curve of her small waist and the soft skin that covered it. It was at that moment that she heard her phone's text alert go off.

Time seemed to move slower as Sarah wrapped her hair in a towel and tried to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. She hadn't expected a response of any kind, especially this early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up all the way, damn it! She walked into the living room where her phone was currently residing, and snatched it up off of the coffee table. On the screen was a message from "J".

 _J: "Good morning, precious. Sadly, I was asleep when u sent ur text last night, which is why my response is delayed. I am pleasantly surprised that u decided to contact me."_ Sarah wasn't sure if she should laugh or smile at Jareth's text. He seemed like such a gentleman. She sent back a very deliberate response.

 _S: "I simply wanted to know who u are and why u act like you know me. We. Have. Never. Met."_

 _J: "May we at least discuss this over lunch?_

 _S: "We may not. I have no way of knowing whether u are a stalker or murderer, so there is no chance I will put myself in such possible danger until things are set straight._

It was then that Sarah's phone began to ring in her hand. It was Jareth. After a moment's hesitation, she pressed the answer button and brought the phone up to her ear.

"Are you going to answer my questions?" Sarah retorted, wasting no time.

She heard Jareth lightly chuckling. "Sarah, my dear, I know it's been, what, six years? But I really thought I had made a stronger impression on you than that. I am honestly hurt that you've forgotten me." He responded with audible sarcasm.

"I — I have no idea what you're talking about." Sarah tried to cover nerves. This man was making her rather uncomfortable. She knew she had seen him in her dreams, but she refused to admit it.

Jareth sighed. "It's only a matter of time before you stop lying to yourself."

"Okay, I have better things to do than argue with you. Goodbye." The annoyance was clear in Sarah's voice.

"Goodbye love, I hope I see you agai—" Sarah hung up the phone before Jareth could finish his sentence. He rolled his eyes before setting his phone down before lighting his stove to cook his breakfast.

After Sarah hung up the phone, she not-so-gingerly slammed her fist into the nearest wall _. I can't believe this! Who the hell does this man think he is? I have never met him in my life._ She thought to herself. She tossed her phone onto her bed before heading to her walk-in closet to finish getting dressed. "This is going to be one hell of a day." She thought out loud.


End file.
